1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is that of bow compasses and dividers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, the prior art identifying bow compasses resides in the following patents: No. 2,637,113; 3,208,149; 3,280,466; 3,584,384; 3,662,468; 3,745,662; and 3,768,166.
Bow compasses as such are, of course, well known in the art. The known prior art is, however, lacking in particular distinctive features embodied in the compass of the herein invention as described and explained in detail hereinafter. Particularly, the prior art lacks the quick acting coarse adjustment and a type of design and construction adapting the article to fabrication by a plastic injection molding process.